coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7978 (19th October 2012)
Plot Lewis is dismayed when Penny Thornley suddenly arrives at Audrey's house. Audrey explains that she couldn't go through with their plan to run away but if she pays Penny back the money that Lewis stole from her then there's no need for them to leave. Gloria continues to pamper Dennis, convinced that he's the mystery drinker. Meanwhile the real mystery drinker waits to be served. Gloria gives him short shrift but Eva, all smiles, covers for her gran, explaining that she's been ill. Buoyed up on caffeine, Mary throws a successful Moroccan Night at Roy's Rolls. Beth's appalled at Tracy's lies and thinks that she's being unfair on Ryan. Tracy tells her to button it. Audrey hands Penny a cheque for £10,000 to pay off Lewis's debts. Gail, Nick and David are appalled to see her wasting her hard earned savings on the feckless Lewis. Realising that Tracy isn't really interested in Ryan but is simply using him as a weapon to come between him and Michelle, Steve hatches a plan. Lloyd and Mandy wait nervously for Jenna in the café. When Jenna arrives, Lloyd breathes a sigh of relief. Jenna apologises for her behaviour and mother and daughter are reunited. Despite the glares from her family, Audrey's adamant that she's done the right thing as Lewis is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Lewis is touched. Aware of how crabby she's been recently, Michelle prepares a romantic dinner for Steve. She's stunned when he turns round and tells her it's over between them. Tracy's thrilled. Gloria finally realises who the mystery drinker is. Luckily Eva has already impressed him. Mandy thanks Lloyd for his part in helping Jenna to forgive her. She kisses him and soon their kiss becomes passionate. Anna tells Mary there are to be no more themed nights as she's worn out with the crazy hours. Mary sulks. Gail's convinced that Lewis and Penny are in cahoots and it was just a ruse to prise £10,000 out of Audrey. Nick and David aren't convinced but Gail vows to expose Lewis's scam. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston (Credited as "Gloria Prices") *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Penny Thornley - Susan Hanson *Punter - Colin R. Campbell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Penny arrives just as Lewis and Audrey are leaving, leading the hairdresser to make a rash decision; Steve tries to expose Tracy's plot but it means breaking up with Michelle; Gloria plies Dennis with free drinks, convinced he is the mystery judge of the Pub of the Year competition; and Jenna makes her peace with Mandy and Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,790,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2012 episodes